


The Pizza Man

by hvnlyangel80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Meg are fuck buddies/roommates, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Dean hits on Cas, Destiel Port Facebook Group, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meg is not happy, Not Completely Complete - on a back burner, Pizza Man Dean Winchester, Tell me and I'll tag it, The Pizza Man, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80/pseuds/hvnlyangel80
Summary: Cas and Meg are getting ready for a Netflix and Chill night in their shared off-campus townhouse and things go slightly askew when the Pizza Man shows up.





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> okay, wow... lol... so... i saw this prompt in Destiel Port and i decided to give it a go... and then it would not leave me alone till i shared at least this much. No, this is NOT all there is going to be... but it will be marked complete because i don't know how long until i can work on it more. Plus, its kind of a interesting place to end it until i can come back. But rest assured, i will come back.

 

 

           The television is turned on, the menu screen for the game console waiting for them to make their selection. Meg reaches into the fridge to pull out the first two beers of the night and grabs the paper plates from the cabinet. She hollers for her roommate Cas, just as someone knocks on the front door. Meg shuts the refrigerator with her hip as she slides into the living room to empty her hands, then gets the money off the top of the entertainment center that holds their sixty-inch flat screen. She opens the door and the first thing she sees is a very well rounded derriere, with a noticeable wallet bulge in the back left pocket of the dark stonewashed jeans.

 

            “Ahem.” Meg clears her throat as the delivery guy turns around. She can’t stop the reaction she has to the startling emerald green eyes that meet her own. Then her gaze travels farther to see a gorgeously symmetrical face covered in a smattering of freckles. The smirk that spreads across the man’s lips is lethal and Meg immediately feels herself responding in her nether regions. Her arm slides up the edge of the door seductively as she cocks her hip out, licking her lips as she takes in the delivery uniform shirt that has buttons straining across a firm chest. Peeking out from under the edge of the left sleeve, she can see black lines of what is sure to be a tattoo. The hat, turned backwards, has a tuft of darkish sandy blond hair sneaking out to hang over those gorgeous eyes.

 

~~~~~

 

            “Hey there, sweet thang! My name’s Dean.” Castiel hears a deep voice at the door as he comes down the stairs in the small townhouse he and Meg share. Not even wanting to watch another guy hitting on his best friend, with occasional benefits, he bypasses the foyer and goes straight for his spot on the couch. He tucks himself up into the corner before he opens his beer, waiting on Meg and the pizzas.

 

            He sits there and waits a few minutes, pulling up Netflix with the controller and starts to scroll through. He’s in the mood for a comedy, but there is no telling with Meg. _Speaking of which… what is taking her so long?_ He hears some hemming and hawing, and a giggle here and there. With a deep sigh, he pushes up off the couch to go get the food at least. _What? He’s hungry!_ He steps through the doorway of the living room just in time to hear that deep voice again, and this time it sends a shiver up his spine.

 

            “So, can I get your number?”

 

            Cas sees a flush steal across Meg’s cheeks as he comes around the corner. He can’t help the smile that brightens his face knowing Meg is anything but embarrassed by the question. Realizing she will be ending the conversation soon, he tries to hang back and patiently wait instead of interrupting. Castiel sees the man’s eyes fall on him so he speaks up quickly to alert Meg to his presence.

 

            “Is everything okay?”

 

            “Shit, boy, can I get _YOUR_ number??”

 

            Meg’s head, which was swinging around, stops on Cas before she could register what Dean said. Almost immediately it swings back to stare, eyes wide and mouth gaping at the man in her doorway still holding the pizzas. She does one more back and forth, sees the shade of red that Castiel’s face has become, and then puts the money in Dean’s hand before taking the food into the living room with a slight huff and a sullen look on her own face.

 

~~~~~

 

            Almost an hour into the movie (that Cas had to pick) and Meg hadn't spoken to him.  Every now and again, he will look over at her and he can’t help the fits of giggles that escape him. After regaining his composure at the door, he talked with Dean for a few minutes (among other things) and let Meg stew by herself. He assured Dean that everything would be fine, then explained that Meg always tried to convince him that he was attractive, but she just wasn’t used to anyone else noticing besides her, be it guys or girls. What made it even more hysterical was the fact that the situation was always reversed, with Meg getting all the attention. She may be fuming now, but he knew Meg would get over it.

 

            Eventually Cas gets tired of the silent treatment. He slides his hand over her thigh and moves the bowl of popcorn she has been holding like a shield in her little tantrum mode. She grunts then her mouth falls open as she watches Cas turn to face her. Then, without any warning, he is up and then straddling her legs on the couch, one hand sliding behind her neck, under her hair. As he lowers himself to her lap grinding gently, he leans forward slowly. When she feels his lips touch hers, she is blown away. His lips press deeper, massaging gently before his tongue slips out and traces the line of hers. His other hand moves up to bury itself deep in the dark strands of her hair as he thoroughly relearns the lines of her mouth, teasing her tongue with his own. After she has lost herself in the kiss, they breathlessly break apart and she stares up at him.

 

            “What was _that_?” she asks him dazedly.

 

            “I learned _that_ from the pizza man.”

 

            “Well, A plus for you!” she snarks, but continues to sit and watch him as she catches her breath.

 

            “So… did you give him your phone number?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! Kudos/Comments are like food and water, they give me life!!! Any ideas for how this could go?? I have a few ideas, but i would love to know what you readers want to see!!! maybe some of the suggestions will make my muse come back to this story sooner?? Maybe...
> 
> Anyway... Many Many Thanks to my beta, Southern_Fried_Penguin, she helps me so much more than she realizes!!! She is the best translator of Chrystal-English i have met in a while!!! So happy that she can understand me well enough to make my works so much better!!! Thank You Erika!!!! Love ya mama!!!
> 
> Also... i have a pic... hopefully you guys saw it in whatever group you might have found the link to this story in... that pic... was made for me by the amazing JenSpinner... she is so awesome!!! Hopefully i will figure out how to get all the amazing pics into my works... someday. Thank you so so much Jen for making it!!! Love you!!


End file.
